On Such a Winter's Day
by padfootvfd
Summary: Lurlinemas has always been a time of mourning for Elphaba. Can she ever let go of her past and embrace the furure? oneshot Fiyeraba


**A/N:** This is just a short little one-shot I thought up in English today. It kind of explains what happened the night Fiyero died (bookverse, obviously). It's like a flashback so it takes place while she's at Kiamo Ko, right before Dorothy and co. show up. But I'm rambling, so here you go! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Wicked Witch of the West sat on the windowsill of her cold tower room, her long green legs dangling off the edge, as though she were going to throw herself out of it. And today, being today, she was seriously considering it. Though it wasn't really celebrated in the Vinkus, Elphaba always knew when it was Lurlinemas, and she always spent the day in seclusion, wallowing in her grief. Though it had been fifteen—no, sixteen years, she could never get Fiyero out of her head, and she could never forget the horrible events of that horrible night, the night her life spiraled out of control...

Thank god I don't have to deal with Fiyero tonight, _Elphaba thought. _I love him, but I'm just not in the mood. _She hurried back to the corn exchange, glad to be getting away from the scene of her failure. There would be hell to pay tomorrow, but today she would go home and cry. But as soon as she turned the corner, she knew there was something wrong. Her beautiful white cat lay by the door, covered in blood. Elphaba kneeled down by the poor creature, gathering it into her arms. The small cat cracked an eye open and began purring, settling into her arms. She let out a small sigh of relief, for her friend seemed unharmed. But then who did the blood belong to? Only one person knew where she lived..._

_"Yero," she moaned, the color draining from her face. She dropped the cat and rushed up the stairs, where her worst fears were confirmed. The door was wide open. Slowly, she made her way into the room. Everything was wrong. The chairs were knocked over, the table was on its side, pushed against the wall, away from the familiar figure laying in a pool of blood._

_"No," she moaned, kneeling by her lover, using a towel to wipe the blood from his face. She gathered him in her arms, willing him to wake up, but knowing it was useless. He was gone. Tears welled in her eyes, and she let out a slight hiss as they coursed down her face and landed on Fiyero's lifeless face. _

_"Fae?"_

_"Yero! You're alive!"_

_"For now. But I don't know how long that'll last." His breath was forced, and his words came slowly, like he was choking. He struggled to sit up, but Elphaba held him back._

_"Don't. You'll hurt yourself," she said with concern._

_"I think...it's too late for that," he said with a smile. "Listen, Fae, you have to get out of here. They'll be back; they know they've found you."_

_"The Gale Force?" she asked, though she didn't need confirmation. Only the wizard could be this evil._

_He nodded. "They've been ordered to kill you. They'll be back soon. Go! Leave me, there's nothing you can do to save me. I'm beyond saving."_

_"But, Yero—"_

_He put a finger to her lips. "But nothing. I don't want you to die for me."_

_She sighed, because she knew in he heart he was right. She kissed him gently. "I love you," she said at last._

_"Fae," he said with one last, painful breath, "I've always loved you." His body went limp; he died, right there in her arms._

The witch squeezed her eyes shut, pushing away the painful memory, her last clear memory. She hardly remembered anything that had happened since his death, almost as if she had died with him. Th only thing that she really remembered since then were these horrible Lurlinemas days spent in seclusion. Nanny and Liir didn't really understand her solitude, but they respected it.

**_KNOCK!_**

The witch sighed. Never, until now.

"What!" she cried, not leaving the windowsill.

"A letter for you, Auntie Witch," Liir said timidly. "The man said you had to get it today; that it was urgent."

"Fine, bring it here."

Liir opened the door slowly, then cautiously crossed to the window and placed the letter in her waiting hand. As soon as she had the letter grasped in her hand, Liir ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The witch sighed, swinging her legs into the room as she slit the envelope open. She scanned the contents of the letter once, twice, three times, hardly daring to believe the words she was reading. She lay down on her bed and screamed into her pillow, something she had done many times before, but for the first time, it was for joy, not for anger. At last, her life was taking a turn for the better. She rushed out of the room to make preparations for her guests.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N 2:** So...what did you think? I want to know! (hint hint) Also, I'm tinking of doing a chaptered fic that's like a wicked/harry potter crossover, but I don't want to do it if people think it'll be stupid. I have a really good idea and I think it'll be really good, but I'd also love a beta. If you think it's a good idea and/or you'd like to beta for me, just let me know!


End file.
